


Anger Management

by In_Chars_World



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Chars_World/pseuds/In_Chars_World
Summary: This is just a first draft, so mistakes may apply. I want to work on other projects so this will have to make due for now, until I decide I want to fix anything in the future. Sorry for any inconvenience and thank you for the cooperation ;) Enjoy~!
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 23





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a first draft, so mistakes may apply. I want to work on other projects so this will have to make due for now, until I decide I want to fix anything in the future. Sorry for any inconvenience and thank you for the cooperation ;) Enjoy~!

Imagine being so horny that you can’t concentrate on anything at all. That was the very situation a particular archer found himself in, from the moment he woke up to start off his day. At first he disregarded it, tried to do something about it, and went on about his ways, except the sensation kept coming back stronger than ever. He knew he couldn’t let anyone see himself like this. How embarrassing would that be? It just seemed like anything he did was futile; the feelings kept coming back and stronger than ever. This is the kind of sensation that causes dizziness; which makes the situation much worse. He has to focus on planning with the Rebellion! Taking down the Horde is of upmost priority! Not... getting off... 

And it gets worse. Much worse. 

“Apparently the Horde isn’t planning on infiltrating any locations so we can spend this time to hone in on our skills, fighters.” Queen Angella announces to the other princesses surrounded the war table. This would be great news for Bow, except now he’s got to deal with his best friends. Adora is fiesty though; she’d much rather train as She-Ra and be prepared for anything, so he knew she was going to go to the tower in the middle of the Whispering Woods and practice her sword fighting there. That leaves the other princesses; however, Mermista wanted to do something in her own kingdom, Frosta’s already off to her own devices, and Perfuma has yoga practices with her people. Great... That leaves one more princess available.

Glimmer.

Usually, this would make Bow incredibly happy. He loves Glimmer; they’ve been best friends since they were kids. Except, he was clearly in the middle of a heatwave; the last person he’d want to expose this to is Glimmer, especially in a time of importance. The Horde may not be attacking today, but that doesn’t mean he shouldn’t go and advance his skills like everyone else! How irresponsible... That just wasn’t Bow. What IS Bow, however, is being productive and creative. He figured if he could just... FORCE himself to focus on his skillset, he could actually be useful to the team and not fall to his temptations. 

Bad idea. In every chance of the day, Glimmer tried to catch up with Bow and spend time with him. They’re friends, it was only natural that she would want to spend time with him. What problems would they have that would cause Bow to be distant anyway? None, or at least that’s what Glimmer thought, because Bow has been occupying himself with his hobbies all day, which is super boring considering Glimmer has... well, no other responsibility to do besides aid the Rebellion, which was clearly on standby right now. She could spend time with her mom but she always has time for that. She wanted to spend time with Bow, but Bow seemed like he really wanted to get away from her. At every chance she had to ask him to spend time with her, he immediately turns his attention to something else and pastes away. What has gotten over him? 

You would think that would be the end of it, but oh no. Not to Glimmer. She needed answers. Bow’s a very well-rounded guy; very intelligent and creative. He’s done so many unique creations all by himself. He’s a bit of a talented person, and with talent comes time to spend working on those talents. But Bow has never done this much activity before, not to the point of literally avoiding Glimmer at almost all costs. She needed to talk to him, especially after what happened during and after Princess Prom. This is strange. 

Oh, but that drove Bow up the walls. The moment he stepped into Glimmer’s room, it was over. Just a couple of statements- “what’s wrong, Bow? Why don’t you want to spend time with me?” and that was all it took for Bow to lose his mind. 

Everything collided at once. That type of intensity is hard to control- the wave of frustration that feels so overwhelmingly strong; it takes over. And that was a rare occurance for Bow, if he ever felt that way at all. It was a stranger feeling trying to handle the emotions than it was to actually feel the indignity. It was something like water, adding up with every drop, and the levels of it reached the top of it’s container and overflooded. That was the last straw. 

Without a second thought, he pushed Glimmer against a wall, shocking her to her core. “I can’t take it anymore,” He murmurs, scaring Glimmer a little bit. “What are you talking about? This is so unlike you, Bow,” Glimmer questions with aghast, and in response he bit his lip and looked down at Glimmer’s own pair. That made Glimmer tremble on the inside. “I know, I’m sorry... I just don’t know what to do with...” Bow presses his eyes shut, giving Glimmer the idea of what is happening. She looked downwards, noticing Bow’s bulge finally, making her blush. “Ohhhhhhhhh I see what you mean,” Glimmer says, her face warming up with the realization. “It’s been bothering me all day... It’s been so hard to focus,” Bow explains, inching closer to Glimmer’s face, looking into her eyes with a mighty lust.

It only took a few seconds of staring before Glimmer presses herself onto Bow’s lips, sealing the space between them. After a few soft pecks, Glimmer separates herself from Bow with wonderment in her eyes. “Is... Is this okay?” She asks, and after Bow nods, he kisses Glimmer back as passionately as he can, cupping her cheeks and pressing against her with his own body. “I thought you’d never ask,” he says excitedly, lifting Glimmer up from her feet and holding her against the wall. 

He held onto her waist as she wraps her legs around his body, as well as clutching onto Bow’s soft curls on his head. In the position that they were in, Glimmer could feel Bow’s bulge through his pants, so she ended up moaning in between departures. This caused Bow to slip his tongue inside her mouth, making her tighten her grip to kiss back. Bow was so firm against her that it was turning Glimmer on more and more. This is amazing... But she knew what would make it better.

After a few moments of making out, Glimmer smiled in their kiss and hugged him, teleporting both him and her to her bed and plopping on top of him. “Is this better?” Glimmer asks with a smirk, and Bow nods while biting his bottom lip. “Now, let’s take care of your frustrations...” Glimmer says, sliding her hand under Bow’s attire. “Yes, please, Princess...” Bow says, warmth reaching his cheeks and coloring him a red hue. Glimmer proceeds to help remove his armor and clothes, revealing his bare chest. She leans over and continues kissing Bow as sloppily as possible. 

“You know, I would have helped much earlier if you had just told me, Bow...” Glimmer says, sitting herself up and reaching under her cape to unzip her jumper. “I know, but it’s just... incredibly indignifying,” He says, tossing his boots and pants off the bed. Glimmer finally reveals her purple sports bra, and same with Bow’s heart boxers. “Funny, I could have sworn we’ve done this before,” Glimmer says playfully, revealing a condom from under her mattress. Bow smiles, sitting himself up. “Once,” Bow admits, making Glimmer roll her eyes. 

“Still... I really wanted to spend time with you today. You know how busy we get when it comes to fighting the Horde... I missed you.” Glimmer says, and Bow shifts his position so that he’s towering over Glimmer, giving her another kiss. “I’m sorry, Glimmer. At least we’re spending time now?” He says almost in a whisper, massaging the temples of her head with his thumb, causing Glimmer to shiver. “Mhm...” Glimmer whimpers, letting Bow kiss her some more. “Now, come on. I want to see you,” Bow says hungrily, making Glimmer smirk again. “So impatient...”

She manages to pull her bra off from the bottom of her hem, then proceeds to squish her arms a little closer to her body to appear cutesy. “You’re so beautiful,” Bow says, immediately moving towards Glimmer’s neck, making her moan a little. “I need you so badly...” Bow continues, softly scratching against Glimmer’s back. “S-Sit on me,” He says, and Glimmer positions herself on top of Bow. “You’re so cute,” Glimmer responds, giving him even more kisses and rubbing her hands on his chest. Bow moves his hands towards Glimmer’s ass and gives it a loving squeeze. “You’re the cutest,” He responds, making Glimmer chuckle. 

In their next kiss, Glimmer positioned herself so that her private area was against Bow’s crotch, making the both of them let out an exhale of hunger. “S-so good...” Glimmer responds, softly rocking her hips back and forth against Bow’s boxers. Bow’s breathing started picking up, as he felt the tease right where it’s sensitive. “You’re so good at this,” Bow breathed, setting his hands on the hem of Glimmer’s panties. “Come on, you’ve got to be more patient than that...” Glimmer teases, continuously rocking her hips softly. “Hrgh, I need you right now...” Bow whines, causing a smile on Glimmer’s face. 

Glimmer backs herself off to proceed with her teases. She pulls his boxers off to reveal his penis, firm and stiff as to be expected. She licks her lips, and proceeds to lick down the shaft. At that, Bow lets out an exasperated moan, causing his miniature to tense. This excited Glimmer, as that was a sign that she was doing good. She eventually licked towards the tip, giving the head of Bow’s “arrow” a flick of her tongue. “Hmmmm... Let me put it in...” Bow asks, making Glimmer smile flirtatiously. She notices Bow dripping with pre-come, and immediately laps it up, causing Bow’s breathing to speed up. “Glimmer...” He moans, grazing his fingers into Glimmer’s hair and onto her scalp. It was then that Glimmer took the initiative and swallowed Bow’s dick whole, sucking on it and popping it back out. 

“Don’t stop... Hng...” 

As if on cue, Glimmer found a rhythm and followed it for a few minutes, really taking in Bow’s eggplant. Bow starts to squirm, voice rising higher to cracking levels. Glimmer tops it off with a kiss, and begins stroking it with her left hand. “You’re so hot,” Bow admits between breaths, leaning towards Glimmer for a kiss. “C’mon, I know you can get wetter than that,” She coos, stroking his penis as she pecks Bow’s skin softly. “W-wait, Glimmer, I’m going to--” Bow quivers, grabbing Glimmer’s wrist and pulling her foward, causing her pause her handjob. 

Bow smiles at her, rubbing the temples of her back, where her wing tattoos are. “I don’t want to finish just yet...” Bow says in a low raspy voice, making Glimmer shiver again. “Let me please you.” He sits himself up, holding Glimmer by her back and kissing her in a lotus position. “Bow...” Glimmer whines once she separates from his lips, rocking her hips softly, her crotch against his wang. He pushes her back down, holding her down by her wrists and kissing her slowly. He lowered himself, kissing her on her neck, down her chest, downwards past her waist, and reaching her panties. Upon inspection, they were soaked, either by Glimmer herself or by Bow’s pre-come. Whatever it was, it turned Bow on. He bites his lip and then gives Glimmer a loving stare before caressing her body and giving her slightly chubby stomach a soft squeeze. “You’re such a sight to see, Glimmer...” Bow coos, making Glimmer blush. 

Bow positions himself next to Glimmer so he can look her in the eyes. “Are you ready?” Bow says playfully, and Glimmer nods in response. At that, Bow stuck his hands inside her underwear and softly grazed the labia for a feel. Glimmer shivered like she was cold, and let out a tight moan. “So... sensitive,” she murmurs, looking into Bow’s eyes, making Bow smile and resume kissing her. He spread her second pair of lips apart and used his middle finger to gently tease Glimmer’s cherry. “F-fuck...” Glimmer says, making Bow pick up his pace. Glimmer chuckles a bit before admitting, “that tickles...” causing Bow to remove his hand and lick his pointer and middle fingers. “Glimmer...” Bow coos again, making her tingle in response. 

As they continue staring at each other, Bow snuck his fingers back down Glimmer’s underwear and slowly inserted his middle finger. Glimmer let out an exhale, and nodding softly, cueing Bow to continue. “You’re so wet for me, right?” Bow says flirtatiously, making Glimmer pant a little. “Aren’t you such a dirty girl? Letting your childhood bestie touch you like this...” As he said this, Bow picked up the pace, finding his rhythm and making Glimmer squirm. “O-oh, First Ones... B-Bow I-” despite her best efforts to speak of her shock towards Bow’s dirty talk, her mind had been distracted by the sensation in the rest of her body. Smiling, he inserted another finger, making Glimmer squeak. “Already so noisy, and this isn’t even the thickest length...” Bow flirts, causing Glimmer to sexually groan some more. 

“W-where did you... Ha... learn to talk like-” Glimmer says between gasps, with Bow leaning onto her face and smiling as he picks up the pace. “Oh fuck-” Glimmer whines, feeling every inch of Bow’s fingers slide inside her. “So wet for me...” Bow continues, smiling against Glimmer’s cheek. “Can I have a taste?” 

Bow releases his fingers from Glimmer’s area, making Glimmer quiver. He puts himself towards Glimmer’s waist and begins to pull down her panties. “You’re so beautiful~”

And there it was, in all it’s glory. Glimmer’s oyster was revealed, with her own liquids slowly dripping from her hole. Bow smiled, giving her thighs a few supple kisses. “Ngnh... Bow...” 

He uses his thumbs to spread her “lips” and observe her juices. After teasing her clitoris slightly with his pointer finger, he sticks out his tongue and begins to lap up Glimmer’s juices. This caused Glimmer to hunch foward in sensation. “That’s... Mhmmm...” 

Bow doesn’t stop. He keeps licking softly, letting her pearl slide off his tongue with every lick and sucking occassionally. “Oh man, Bow--! If you keep... keep doing tha-mm!”

All that could escape her lips were moans. She puts her fingers through Bow’s curls, enjoying herself in bliss. “Y-yes... Right there...” The sensation was incredible! She kept feeling more and more pleasure as Bow continued to eat her out. “Ah... D-don’t stop...” Glimmer begs, softly rocking her hips to match Bow’s rhythm. “Fu-uck...”

The moment she finally felt the urge, and her legs started to tense, Bow paused himself and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Oh my stars, Bow-” Glimmer states, grabbing onto his neck and giving him more kisses. “I don’t want you to come just yet... I really want to-” Bow says, reaching for the condom and opening it quickly. “Oh First Ones, yes...” Glimmer says, rolling herself over and sticking her bottom up. Bow put the condom on with ease, grabbing his cock and teasingly grazing it against Glimmer’s opening. 

Their moans were harmonous now, the lust overtaking them. “Is this okay?” Bow questioned again through gasps for air, and Glimmer nodded in reassurance. “Just put it in already...” She says eagerly, licking her top lip in anticipation. Excitedly, Bow pushes himself in, making Glimmer yelp in pleasure, and slowly begins humping his hips. “F--fuck... Bow...” Glimmer quivers in response, feeling her whole body overcome with pleasure. “You’re so naughty... Taking in all of me like this...” Bow teases, making Glimmmer groan in pleasure. “That’s so hot...” Glimmer whines, eyes shut in complete bliss. 

“Agh... So wet...” Bow continues, pounding faster. They’ve been going for only a few minutes before Glimmer started to lose herself. “F... fuck... Bow I’m going t- ahh... just like that!” 

Bow took that as his cue to keep it up, pounding harder and faster than before. It was only a matter of seconds before Glimmer twitches in an orgasm, her breathing caught in her throat. One the few seconds of release was completed, she relaxes herself on her bed, practically gasping for air. “How... are you... so good at that?” Glimmer says, picking herself up on her arms. “I guess it just comes naturally...” Bow says happily. Glimmer looks into Bow’s eyes half-lidded, giving him her best sultry smile she could muster. “C’mon... I wanna try something~” Glimmer says, grabbing Bow’s arm and teleporting herself back to ground level. “Ah, make it quick, because...” the moment Bow spoke, his rocket throbbed.

“Hmmm... let’s try the steps,” Glimmer saunters to the bottom step that leads to her bed, and takes a seat with one foot on top of the platform. Bow walks over and sits on his knees on the floor, rubbing Glimmer’s second pair of lips softly as a tease with his hands. “C’mere, big boy~” Glimmer says, wrapping her hands around Bow’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. As they were making out, he grabbed his miniature and stuck it back inside, causing the both of them to grunt in eachother’s mouths. 

“So... sensitive...” Glimmer whines, her voice cracking under the pressure. “Glimmer...” Bow grabs Glimmer under her thighs and pulls her closer, pushing himself faster and faster. “Huff... I... ugh...” Bow continued his speed. “Y-yes... so.. good...!” Glimmer responds, grabbing onto Bow’s body to keep from falling backwards. Bow grabs Glimmer under her thighs and lifts her up, carrying her towards the wall again. “Whoa...” Glimmer says, and Bow sinks into Glimmer’s body, continuously rocking his hips and kissing around her shoulder area. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, THAT FEELS SO GOOD,” Glimmer giggles in between moans, admiring Bow’s creativity. He has always been the creative kind... 

”You’re so perfect...” Bow coos, making Glimmer melt. “I... I love you so much...” Bow tightens his grip around Glimmer as he shoots his load with a grunt, making Glimmer tense up herself. They stood in their position for a few seconds as Bow catches his breath. 

“Huff... huff... Wow...” Bow says, finally pulling out and letting the condom slip off his little self. “You... You love me?” Glimmer says between gasps, and Bow nods with no hesitation. Bow sets Glimmer down, and steps back to give her space. “Sorry for the mess- I’ll clean it up,” Bow says, and Glimmer stops him. “Don’t worry about it, Bow. You’ve been doing that all day, just relax here with me, okay?” Glimmer says, and Bow nods in agreement. “Except we can’t just leave a used condom on the floor either...” 

Glimmer reluctantly picks it up, goes towards her window, opens it, and tosses it outside. 

“If you love me, why didn’t you just tell me that you were feeling horny all day? This isn’t our first rodeo...” Glimmer says, folding her arms. Bow sighs, and faces Glimmer head on. “It’s embarrassing. The Horde is still out there, and instead of practicing for whatever comes our way, I’m stuck in heat. I’ve been hard all day... Well, until now anyway.” Bow jokes, looking down towards his penis. “It’s important we try focusing on defeating the Horde so they don’t hurt more people, but I just... couldn’t focus on anything. And being with you makes it even harder... No pun intended. ” Bow says, and Glimmer sighs. “I don’t care about that, Bow. You know you can come to me with anything. Even things like this. I don’t mind helping you...” 

Bow smiles, satisfied with this answer. “I know that now. I’m sorry Glimmer.” Glimmer steps up on her toes to give Bow a peck on his lips. “I love you too, Bow. Please just tell me these things from now on, okay? You’ll avoid unnecessary anger that way.”

Glimmer teleports herself and Bow back up onto her bed to cuddle, laying next to eachother and relaxing, finally getting that time alone that she wanted all day. 

~~~

“Hey guys, I’m back,” Adora says, entering Glimmer’s room, looking for her friends. This caused Glimmer and Bow’s eyes to open wide, as they scramble to hide themselves under the blanket. When Adora didn’t see them, she decided to climb the platforms to see if maybe Glimmer was napping, which caused Glimmer to poke her head over the edge.

“Welcome back, Adora!” Glimmer exclaims, hair as messy as if she just woke up. “Oh, hey, where’s Bow?” Adora asks, and Glimmer feels him shifting behind her. “Oh he... He went to the bathroom. He’ll be right back,” Glimmer says hesitantly, causing Adora to nod in understanding. “Oh okay...” She says, and then notices his pants and boots in the middle of the floor. “So... Had fun?” She says, raising and eyebrow, and Glimmer laughs awkwardly. “What? Fun? I was taking a nap because Bow was busy all day.” Glimmer says, using her fingers to pat her hair down. Adora nods again, and folds her arms. “Well surely something tired you out,” Adora jokes, stepping back off the platform and walking back to the doorway. 

“Oh, you know! Training and all.” Glimmer says, trying to make sure she doesn’t expose more skin. “Well, I guess I’ll just check in with the Queen until Bow comes back, then. Bye.” Adora says, waving goodbye and exiting Glimmer’s room. She sighs, as Bow pops back out from under the blanket and exhaling loudly. 

“Do you think she caught on?” Bow says, and Glimmer sighs. “No way, we were totally conspicuous. Though next time, you should probably manage your frustrations better so it’s not so late in the night, alright?” Glimmer says jokingly, and Bow laughs. “Whatever you say, princess.” 

~End~


End file.
